Frederick Myers (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Boomerang | Aliases = Fred Slade; Outback | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly Thunderbolts Beta Team, Heavy HittersAvengers: The Initiative #28, Masters of Evil and the Sinister Syndicate; Former employee of the Secret Empire; ally of Viper and Silver Samurai; employee of the Kingpin, Sinister Twelve | Alignment = Bad | Relatives = Unnamed wife | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Assassin; Former Professional Baseball Player | Education = | Origin = A former baseball player, Fred Myers became a subversive criminal after being suspended from the game. | PlaceOfBirth = Alice Springs, Northern Territory, Australia | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Tales to Astonish #81 | Death = | HistoryText = Fred Myers was born in Australia but moved to America when he was a small child. In America, his great love was baseball and he developed an extraordinary pitching arm. He became a professional baseball player in the minor leagues after graduating high school, and a few years later entered the major leagues. Within a year he was suspended for accepting bribes. Embittered, he was eventually contracted by the subversive criminal organization, the Secret Empire, and offered employment. They designed special weaponry for him to exploit his pitching ability and he became their special operative, code-named Boomerang. When the Secret Empire crumbled, Boomerang went to Australia to hide out and recuperate. There he incessantly practiced the art of throwing and decided to become a freelance assassin. Obtaining a new arsenal of weapons designed and financed by underworld financier Justin Hammer, Boomerang came back to America to pursue his criminal ambitions. Boomerang later joined the supervillain team the Sinister Syndicate. The team clashed with the hero Spider-Man and the mercenary Silver Sable when they were hired by the villain Jack O'Lantern, who the pair were hunting at the time. Although Boomerang was easily overpowered by Silver Sable, the Syndicate defeated the duo and were about to finish them off when they were interrupted by the reformed villain Sandman, who helped the pair defeat the Syndicate. The Syndicate were seldom seen together afterwards, and eventually disbanded. After the events of the Civil War, Fred joined the Initiative and became a superhero in the service of the law with the alias of "Outback". He was outed as a criminal and punched in the face on TV by Prodigy. He next showed up being recruited by the Assassins Guild during their conflict with X-Force | Powers = | Abilities = Boomerang is an expert pitcher whose accuracy has few rivals. | Strength = Boomerang possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Costume:' Boomerang's costume contains a wide variety of hidden pockets and pouches for his smaller, specialized boomerangs, in addition to attachments for securing the seven larger primary boomerangs. **'Light body armor:' Boomerangs costume acts as light body armor. **'Boot Jets:' Boomerang's costume is equipped with boot jets which are mentally commanded using cybernetic circuitry built into the cowl. These are capable of two hours of flight at 30 mph before needing to be refueled, and generate enough thrust to support Boomerang's own weight plus and additional 100 lbs. The boot jets can be used as offensive weapons when fired at close range. *'Specialized Boomerangs:' Boomerang's primary weapons are the boomerangs, which he wears on his uniform. There are seven boomerangs attached in plain sight, each of which is rigged with special gimmicks. **'Shatterangs' - These detonate with a force equivalent to twenty hand grenades. **'Gasarangs' - These release highly concentrated tear gas upon impact. **'Razorangs' - These razor-edged boomerangs are capable of slicing through steel. **'Screamerangs' - These generate high-intensity sonic waves as they fly through the air. **'Bladarangs' - These whirling boomerangs cut like buzzsaw blades. **'Gravityrangs' - These Create a local gravity field around their target. **'Reflexerangs' - These are solid-weighted boomerangs | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Profile at Spiderfan.org }} hu:Bumeráng Category:Masters of Evil members Category:Sinister Syndicate members Category:RAID members Category:Assassins Guild members Category:Sinister Twelve members